Daemon
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Angel Wayfarer Wolfsbane Freeway Zombie Chopper |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (TLAD) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Chopper Bike |carcols = }} ---- daemon2 }} |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = daemon (All games) daemon2 (GTA Online; Second variant) |handlingname = DAEMON (All games) DAEMON2 (GTA Online; Second variant) |textlabelname = DAEMON (All games) DAEMON2 (GTA Online; Second variant) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V) No (GTA Online; second variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 20 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = daemon Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 25% White Plate 2 - 25% daemon2 Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Daemon is a cruiser motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Daemon is designed as a cruiser motorcycle, based on a customized Harley-Davidson FXSTC Softail. It is the most commonly used motorcycle of The Angels of Death. The Daemon features an Orange flame decal to make the bike rare. Colors from the Pay 'n' Spray include black with blue flames, black with white flames and black with red flames. The only paint job the Daemon can have that are not flames are black and chrome. The Daemon was originally meant to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, as it is featured in the game's screen shots and a beta version of its file exists in the PC version of the original game. It lacked the custom paintjob and colorization of a mechanical part, as well as the inclusion of a small front fender and handbrakes. The Daemon had its own name badge on the oil tank, and the fuel tank was smaller and featured the WMC logo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Daemon returned in Grand Theft Auto V with the same appearance, with the major change being the seat and handlebar colors now being a dark tan rather than black. Both seats also are embroidered with the Lost MC insignia. The rear portion, mainly the rear fender and the wheel, appears to reuse the same modelling as the Wayfarer from The Lost and Damned. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A second variant of the Daemon is featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on October 11th, 2016, during the Daemon and Raptor Week event. This variant features a plain color scheme with colored rims, black seats and a protruding primary drive. Unlike the original model, this variant is highly customizable at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Lost MC= |-| Standard= Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Daemon's performance is similar to that of the Angel, having a heavy weight, able to reach a moderately good speed and having a further stopping distance. However, it has a better acceleration than the Angel, but having a rather sensitive handling, which will cause the bike to oversteer and starting to lose control easily at high speeds. The engine sound is a very low revving, odd-firing engine, and the model reveals a V-twin engine which provides a large amount of power, and sounds to be either completely or partially unrestricted, given its loud characteristics and popping sound. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Daemon The Daemon generally has an average performance, with decent acceleration and a good top speed, somewhat on par with the Hexer. However, its handling is great, as the short wheelbase means good steering capabilities, with no sights of oversteer compared to its TLAD rendition, although it may suffer from slight understeer at higher speeds. Braking is average. The Daemon is powered by a V-twin engine coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. Its engine sound is the same as most chopper motorcycles like the Bagger and the Police Bike. Installing the "Rear Seat" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. ;Daemon2 The second version of the Daemon appears to retain most of the qualities from its counterpart, although seems to be slightly slower in terms of acceleration, but makes up for the slightly higher top speed. The second version of the Daemon is powered by the same V-Twin engine as the Lost equivalent, but this one is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. Its engine sound is similar to chopper bikes introduced in the aforementioned update, like the Wolfsbane and the Rat Bike. Installing any "Belt Drive Cover" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications Daemon= |-| Daemon2= Image Gallery ''The Lost and Damned'' Daemon-GTA4-front.png|A beta Daemon extracted from the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. Daemon-TLAD-VersionIdentities.jpg|3 kind of Daemon's exhaust chambers in The Lost and Damned. The lowest one is used by the Angels of Death in Gang Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Trevor&Daemon-GTAV.jpg|Trevor riding a Daemon in Grand Theft Auto V. Deamon-GTAV-Wallpaper.jpg|'Daemon' wallpaper in GTA V. Deamon-GTAV-Picture.png|'Daemon' photograph in GTA V. Daemon-GTAV-Manuals.png|The owner's manuals seen at Beeker's Garage. Daemon2-GTAO-LogoScreenshot.jpg|Official Daemon (Custom) screenshot. Daemon2-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Daemon (Custom) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Daemon-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Daemon on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Daemon-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Daemon on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Daemon-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Daemon in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Daemon-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Daemon in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. DaemonCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Daemon (Custom) on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. DaemonCustom-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Daemon Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. DaemonCustom-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Daemon Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Lost and Damned'' During the course of GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, it is one of the main motorcycles (along with the Angel) used by The Angels of Death. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' During the course of GTA V, it has become one of the primary bikes used by the Los Santos chapter of The Lost MC. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In GTA Online, Daemons appearing during missions and gang attacks involving The Lost MC cannot be made into a personal vehicle. The Daemon does however frequently appear roaming the streets, and can be made into a personal vehicle. There are no visual differences between those used during missions and those appearing on the streets. *Gang Attacks ;Heists *Pacific Standard - Bikes - Lost MC members will pursue the players after they have stolen the Lectro bikes from the Lost MC Clubhouse. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Commonly found in North Holland ridden by Angels of Death members, especially while riding a Diabolus. *Commonly driven by the Angels of Death in the Gang Wars, along with the Angel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *May spawn while driving a second generation Baller in West Vinewood. *Rarely found at Burton, Hawick and West Vinewood. *Making a job for Downtown Cab Co. involving The Lost Brotherhood, you can find the bike ridden by Lost MC Members. *The player (using any of the three characters) can come across a "Snatched" random encounter, where a group of The Lost Brotherhood members are attempting to kidnap a girl on South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills. If the player eliminates the bikers, he will be asked to escort the woman back to her place. During the trip the player will encounter more members of The Lost MC riding on Daemons. The bike can be obtained by killing the members and stealing it. *If the player is riding the bike and quick saves the game, then loads a different save, the bike can be seen ridden by civilians in the area of the loaded save. This is an exploit that can be used to obtain the motorcycle as well. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns during missions involving The Lost MC. *Also spawns during The Lost Gang Attacks located under the Del Perro Pier. *Also spawns during the day time at Lost MC gang war near RON Alternates Wind Farm. *Can be found being driven randomly when Simeon requests it in his texts. *Can be found parked in the parking lot of Los Santos Golf Club. *Can spawn at The Lost MC Clubhouse (East Vinewood) near the Vinewood Racetrack, especially when riding another motorcycle or while on a mission involving The Lost. *The second variant can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $145,000. Trivia General *The Daemon's name is a possible reference to the deities in Greek classical mythology. *In The Lost and Damned, the bike features an electric starter-motor. In GTA V, however, it uses a kickstarter instead, along with a unique starting animation not found on any other bike. *The default radio stations for the Daemon are: **''The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. **GTA V: Channel X. *The Daemon's original orange color cannot be reverted to after its color has been changed. *According to the ambient files, the Daemon is one of several named vehicles in-game that make up distant car sounds.'File:' x64\audio\sfx\ONESHOT_AMBIENCE.rpf, under name "deamon". Other vehicles include the Entity XF, Cheetah, Comet, Banshee, Carbonizzare, Vacca and Feltzer. *The Daemon shares many design traits with the Wayfarer from ''TLAD, especially in GTA V, where the rear portion of the rear fender and the brake calipers were reused from the same. **In addition, the Lost MC Daemon can be customized in GTA V to heavily resemble the aforementioned vehicle, by adding the Chrome Mirror, Custom Tank & Speedo, Seat Tassels, Rear Seat and Sissy Bar. The only omission is the exhaust, as there is no option for a single exhaust pipe. References Navigation }}de:Daemon (IV) es:Daemon pl:Daemon Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online